1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to integrated circuit configuration tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reusable configuration tool for ensuring valid configurations for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the complexity of integrated circuits (ICs) grows, the need to assist users with the setup of complex ICs becomes increasingly important. A complex IC typically contains a large number of valid configurations for the register settings, memory configurations, mode pins, etc., but also as many or even more invalid configurations. Users of these complex ICs typically rely on the IC manufacturer""s written specification and application notes for the specific IC to configure the IC and to determine whether the configuration may be valid. However, the user usually ends up with a time-consuming trial and error method for ensuring that the configuration for the IC is valid. Also, the IC manufacturer may be over-burdened by the required technical support to the user for a variety of ICs. Thus, a tremendous amount of resources are devoted by both the user and the IC manufacturer to ensure valid IC configurations.
Therefore, there is a need for a configuration tool for ensuring valid configurations for integrated circuits. It would be desirable for the configuration tool to simplify an IC configuration process. Further, it would be desirable for the configuration tool to be utilizable for configuring a variety of ICs.
Method, system and signal bearing medium for configuring an integrated circuit are provided. One embodiment provides a method for configuring an integrated circuit, comprising: providing a user interface for displaying one or more abstract data elements for user selection, wherein the one or more abstract data elements represent one or more controls associated with characteristics of the integrated circuit; receiving a user selection of an abstract data element; validating associated abstract rules for the user selected abstract data element; and validating product rules for the one or more product data elements associated with the user selected abstract data element, wherein the one or more product data elements represent one or more controllable features of the integrated circuit.
Another embodiment provides a system for configuring an integrated circuit. The system comprises: a user interface for displaying one or more abstract data elements for user selection; a configuration database containing an abstract rules database and a product rules database; and a core tool connected to the user interface and the configuration database, the core tool configured to perform an operations for configuring an integrated circuit.
Another embodiment provides signal bearing comprising a program which, when executed by a processor, performs an operation for configuring an integrated circuit.